


When it Rains

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves it when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/45008415755/dean-loves-it-when-it-rains-when-it-rains-cas)

Dean loves it when it rains.

When it rains, Cas always wants to watch, especially when its dark and stormy and the only light that comes is from the traffic moving outside their window and the sudden flashes of brilliant blinding light that streak across the sky, illuminating everything in an eerie daylight glow for a few seconds before it goes black again. They’ll leave the curtains open on the window and lay in bed, Cas tucked up next to Dean with his eyes watching the display of nature outside. And Dean watches Cas as the rain drops pelt the glass and the street creating a steady, soothing rhythm.

Sometimes it’s a particularly bad storm and when the crash of thunder echoes around them, Cas flinches involuntarily, and Dean just pulls him in tighter as if to reassure him it’s okay, that nothing bad will happen to him because Dean will be there to stop it. And Cas hugs him back tighter to reply he’ll do the same. And while they’re safe and warm and sheltered in their bed, they both take comfort in each other, grateful they are inside and alone while the world around them drowns in rain and light and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
